The Mirror Bakugan
by Jaysnow-Silverblaze
Summary: What was Wayvern? Why was she so important? Alina Summers reporting, the Mirror Bakugan!
1. Prologue: Up to Date

**A/N:** Right, so I wanted to do one of these and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I bring in Wavern way early, so sorry about that if you only liked her at the end. I really haven't watched the first series in a long time though so please correct me on things that I get wrong. I'm completely open to feedback! Romance? Rivalries? Hatred? You choose! (:p I can go either way)

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Up to Date**

When people think of the 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers' the names that come to mind are Daniel "Dan" Kuso, Shun Kazami, Choji "Marucho" Marukura, Runo Misaki, Julie Makimoto, and Alice Gehabich. True, they did a lot, and I'm not planning on minimizing their struggle, I just needed to explain my role in things before I bring you up to date on what's going on in the worlds.

My name is Alina Summers and I am the seventh Bakugan Brawler.

Now, I don't know how much you know about the brawlers but I'm sure you know all about the fact that around the beginning of when things got complicated, the bakugan began to talk. My friend Dan, who uses pyrus or fire bakugan, found a new bakugan he named 'Drago' who could speak. He was one of the only bakugan who hadn't been taken over by the darkness that had consumed many bakugan since the split of Vestroia resulting in the six different attribute-worlds.

This might be old news to you but I think I'll tell you all the same. Somewhere along the line he mentions someone named Wayvern, are you starting to see my part in all of this?

All bakugan have a single type. Drago is Pyrus, Tigrera (Runo's) is Haos, Skyress (Shun's) is Ventus, Preyas (Marucho's) is Aquos, Gorem (Julie's) is Sub Terra, and Hydranoid (Alice's) is Darkus. I hope that made sense. Anyways, what I'm trying to get at is that they all had fixed types and abilities. I, on the other hand, fought with bakugan it was near impossible to find.

Clear Bakugan.

I only had four of them until I met Wayvern. None of them spoke. I had only met the Brawlers through the internet, much like Alice, so when they fell off the grid when 'Masquerade' was at large I wasn't able to tell them about Wayvern.

I loved her, just as much as the others loved their bakugan but she didn't much like fighting. She told me a lot about the different worlds of Vestroia and her role as the core. She explained about clear bakugan, how they were meant to be cores but were unstable or not powerful enough and they deserted. She was sent to find the brawlers and their bakugan so they could bring stability to the worlds, and perhaps even unite Vestroia into what it should have been, one world for all bakugan rather than split by attribute leaving clear bakugan to stray.

I was frightened when my friends returned, but I think Wayvern was glad to be reunited with Drago- I still suspect they had 'something' going before Drago was warped to earth while he was fighting that Fear Reaper. She helped me explain to the Brawlers what was going on but she still refused to get involved. During that final battle though… when even Alice- from _Russia_ came to Japan to help them I convinced Wayvern that we should go. Marucho ended up paying for the whole thing, though my mother thought it was foolish for him to pay for a ticket from America to Japan for a 'children's game played with little remote control balls'.

I never corrected her, she would have sold them or thrown them away if she knew how dangerous my life had become because of them; though I admit Wayvern was insulted.

I only had to fight one battle and there I didn't use Wayvern. I wanted to of course, but she told me she would only fight Naga- whoever that was. I found out sooner than I would have liked when Drago and Dan fought him on a fricken floating island in the sky.

That was the first time in my life I had seen Wayvern out of sphere form. She was beautiful. I joined Dan as he stood behind Drago but Wavern told me she wasn't going to fight. She indeed held back, leaving Drago to finish the other dragon off. When he did she did something that broke my heart.

~flash back~

Wayvern turned to me, her eyes saddened and nuzzled my chest with her head. "I will miss you Alina, for you are truly a Brawler at heart; no one else would have the patience to figure out the core bakugan and their abilities, and no one else would be able to make me become attached." She nuzzled me again and I felt myself tearing up.

"Wayvern," I hugged her neck and cried.

"I must go Alina, we all must. This is not our world, but our world will become what it is meant to be when we return to it." She pulled back and I couldn't hold my sobs in and rubbed my eyes with my baggy sweater. "This is goodbye."

She turned away from me and glided over to Drago where he spoke briefly before saying goodbye to Dan. I fell to my knees as I watched them go, the floating land lowering us to the ground near the rest of the Brawlers as they said their tearful goodbyes. I saw Wayvern hesitate and look back and I broke, curling in on myself and crying for all I was worth. "Bye Wayvern, good bye. Good bye." I choked out, somehow knowing that her 'goodbye' and the other bakugan's 'goodbye' were different.

Drago would be the core and she would give him the entirety of her power and life force, never to be seen as Wayvern again.

~end flash back~

I moved to Japan not long afterwards. I lived with Dan sometimes, Runo or Julie others, but I never really was able to settle down. I don't know if you realize but it took me many sleepless nights and innumerable 'girl talks' with Julie about our bakugan for me to come to grips with the fact that Wayvern, was never coming back.

* * *

Shun was the first to go missing.

He wouldn't answer Dan's calls, he didn't go on the internet, Julie Runo and I even went to his house and he wasn't there. Dan thought he was being reclusive and rude like before he had joined the Brawlers, but the other five of us thought something was wrong.

We didn't have long to ponder on it because a mere three days after we had given up looking someone showed up that almost gave me a relapse on my mental sanity.

Drago.

Drago with the perfect core imbedded in his chest; the perfect core that represented Wayvern.

I refused to be left behind. Marucho seemed to have the same idea as me though and followed me through the portal that Drago opened. Oh I knew Runo and Julie would be pissed but Drago had a piece of Wayvern and I'd be damned if I let her get away from me.

* * *

Right, so... like? dislike (and why please)?

R&R

J-S


	2. Chapter 1: Recovery?

**Chapter 1**

**Recovery?**

"Marucho! Alina! What are you doing here?" Dan turned around with wide eyes and Marucho and Alina glared at him in determination.

"I'm not leaving until I've seen Preyas!" Marucho exclaimed and next to him Alina narrowed her green eyes at Drago but said nothing.

Drago seemd a bit ill at ease, though whether from Marucho's exclamation or Alina's glare was debatable. The four suddenly yelped as the portal spit them out on hard desert ground. They brushed themselves off and Dan immediately started grilling Drago for information.

"So what's the deal Drago?"

Drago lowered his head sadly then began a short explanation, "I don't know everything Dan, but since I've become aware again I've had to see all of our friends defeated and stolen by a new race of peoples that have inhabited New Vestroia that call themselves Vestals. I don't know what they did but they have some technology that returns a bakugan to its' sphere form." He looked up then lowered his head again, "That's really all I know Dan, I'm sorry."

Alina and Marucho could see that Dan was completely lost but he just laughed and said, "It's all cool Drago." Alina stepped forward and looked at Drago solemnly.

"What happened to Wayvern?" Drago bowed his head again and Alina turned away, biting her lip. She knew better than to hope didn't she?

"She was absorbed into the core and lent me the power to become the perfect core for New Vestroia." He was silent for a moment, "I grieve for her as much as you do Alina." Alina didn't want to believe him but she knew it was true. It was completely possible he grieved _more_ than her, regardless of what she felt; she just didn't want him to feel the same way she did so she could continue blaming him.

Dan laid a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a watery smile. Marucho squeezed her hand reassuringly and she wiped her eyes with her traditional sweater and sniffed back her tears.

Alina was a little older than Dan at sixteen, had shoulder-length wavy ruby hair and green eyes. She always wore pants and an overlarge sweater that covered her hands to the fingers.

A laugh from behind them made her forget her tears and turn with Dan and Marucho. It was two men, one who looked about twenty eight with redish hair and one who looked only a little older than Alina with a sort of pinkish hair that stuck up at odd angles.

They laughed and the pink-haired-guy said something along the lines of, "Look little birdies trapped in our trap! The Vexos are eating well tonight!" Dan of course, couldn't take the insult and immediately jumped into things, soon finding out that in New Vestroia things were a little different than back at home.

A roaring sound made Alina look over to see a motorcycle vault over Dan and skid to a stop in front of the 'Vexos'. A woman stepped off with short orange hair the same color as Alice's. They traded insults, Dan just watched in mild confusion. He practically started drooling when he was handed a dueling gauntlet. Alina watched almost hungrily as Drago turned into his condensed ball form and let Dan fight with him.

She knew he had a big heart but that didn't stop his ego from inflating as well once he had sent the two packing. Alina and Marucho rolled their eyes but didn't do anything about it. The woman turned and introduced herself to them as, "Mira Clay." And there was something in her eyes that was examining them and seemed to flicker in confusion when they didn't show any recognition to it.

The three of them rode back with Mira to some place she called the "Battle Brawler's Resistance". While on the way there she explained what Drago couldn't. She was of the Vestal people but they were just as ignorant as the kids on earth were when the bakugan came. Unfortunately their planet was overflowing and they needed somewhere new to inhabit. With the dimension portal to New Vestroia opening it was the perfect place for them to go. They were ignorant to the fact that Bakugan were more than just toys and made tournaments and used them to keep order for the less law abiding of the Vestals.

Dan and Marucho listened as she spoke of her past but Alina just watched the scenery and thought.

She had followed Dan on a whim but that didn't mean she wasn't determined help New Vestroia as much as Dan or Marucho. Her eyes flickered to Drago's form on Dan's shoulder and she bit her lip and turned back away from the other three. She knew she wasn't healed from her good-bye to Wayvern and she knew it had affected her more than the others because for them there was actually a chance of seeing their bakugan again. Now, all she had left of Wayvern was Drago.

And however perverse and twisted it was- she wanted to take her back, whether Drago wanted it or not.

The thought was gone by the time they made it back to the camper- or at least that's what Alina assumed it was from the shape. A purple haired boy came bounding out soon afterwards.

"You're Dan Kuso! And Marucho!" He didn't seem to recognize Alina but she paid it no mind, looking him over as Dan and Marucho sucked up the praise- well more Dan than Marucho. He was 'little-kid cute' quite honestly and he looked adorable for all that he was probably older than her. She couldn't really talk though considering her overlarge clothing and shy mannerisms.

She was probably the only one that didn't notice the silver-haired Vestal before he challenged Dan to a match but decided that she didn't like him immediately. He reminded her of Shun but… well certainly before he and Dan were friends and _definitely_ how he would have reacted if someone took Skyress away. It was very very grating. Out of sheer spite she almost didn't watch their fight. It probably wouldn't have mattered either way but she got to see Drago/Wayvern in battle, and it was glorious.

Marucho was looking at her strangely after the fight. She burrowed her nose into her coat slightly, "What?"

He just gave her a sad smile and said, "I miss Preyas too." She doubted he caught how forced her return smile was. _He_ might get to see the aquos bakugan again.

Once Ace and Dan had worked out the man-pride-territorial-thing the subject of Alina's identity came up. Dan looked thunderstruck that no one had mentioned her. _That_ made her smile a little, sometimes she forgot how dense he was, then someone would point out something obvious and he'd act like it was the most important thing in the world.

"What? How did you _not_ know her? She's one of the Brawlers! This is Alina!" Alina shot an unimpressed look at the purple-haired boy, Barron, as he looked her over speculatively. No one seemed to believe Dan. Alina just shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. You know I didn't do much. I was only there for the final battle because Way-" her breath shuttered for a moment before she said, as confidently as she could, "because Wayvern needed to confront Naga." That was about when Barron decided Dan must be telling the truth because her fan-boy senses began tingling only long enough for her to hide behind Dan before the boy was about two inches from where she'd been standing, his hand already semi-extended, as though to grab her hand and shake it vigorously. Dan laughed.

"Enough." Barron ceased his antics and looked over at Myra who sighed. "There's a lot to explain, we don't have time for games."

"Right, sorry Myra." Alina emerged from behind her friend's back and nodded.

"Myra?" The red-head looked at Alina and she asked hesitantly, "Have you ever met… a clear bakugan? One without an element?" Myra blinked.

"No, I've heard legends about Wayvern and her union of all of the elements but never another one." Alina nodded sadly. So she wouldn't even have any regular bakugan to defend herself. Marucho hesitantly asked about aquos bakugan, with a different but similar response and she felt a twinge of guilt. He was unprotected as well, she shouldn't be so selfish.

The camper started moving soon after and Alina decided that it was high-time to get acquainted with a room- particularly a bed.

"Do you have a room I could take a nap in?" She asked quietly and Dan looked up immediately.

"Are you okay? You've been getting better haven't you?" She raised an eyebrow at Dan who colored.

"I'm fine Dan. I'm just… _the bakugan are back_. That's enough for anyone to need a nap. You're just odd." She gave him a crooked grin and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"If you're sure." She nodded firmly and Dan let it go. She'd always liked that about him, how he'd let things go if you really didn't want to talk about them- or maybe that was just his denseness speaking. In any case she really _was_ tired, this whole… rollercoaster of emotion had left her more than drained. She just wanted to sleep.

Footsteps right next to her made her glance upwards (why was everyone- sans Maruch of course- taller than her anyways?) to see Myra had stopped about a foot away from her shoulder. She gave her a small smile, "Follow me, I'll show you to the rooms." She followed as she turned and heard her mumble, "Lord _knows_ we have too many for the three of us." Somehow she wasn't surprised that Myra had assumed there would be more people set on saving the bakugan- for all of her somewhat- cold exterior she was quite an optimist underneath it.

"Here you are. It's a little bare but we don't have many luxuries." Alina didn't really care about luxuries- it came with the territory of leaving your parents and jumping from friend's house to friend's house. She gave a tired smile to Myra.

"It's alright. I haven't needed luxuries for a while. Thank you." She offered the Vestal a slight bow and Myra nodded.

"I'm sure you know the way back if you need anything." Alina was actually a bit too tired to pay attention but that really didn't need to be said. The door closed and Alina sprawled herself onto the bed, thinking that she might actually be okay with living here- as long as she had Dan and Marucho- and she might not actually have a panic attack whenever Drago's chest was turned towards her- but that might have been wishful thinking.

With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So, R&R

Sorry this is a little slow

J~S


End file.
